


Kylo's Favorite Movie

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 6, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romcom, sfw, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one ended up being super short and super fluffy. I swore I wouldn't write Kylux this fluffy, damn it.</p><p>Kylux Positivity Week Day 6-Romcom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's Favorite Movie

The three of them, Hux, Kylo, and Millicent (their cat) were in for the night. It was pretty late on a Friday night and neither man had work in the morning. They weren’t used to both having the same night off and the following day off. The weather was shit, raining heavily with thunderstorms. While this was Hux’s favorite type of weather, it seemed his partner and his cat did not. Every time the sound of the thunder sounded close and loud, both Kylo and Millie jumped on either side of Hux. He had tried to explain to Kylo time and time again that the thunder wasn’t the dangerous part, he should be more afraid of the lightning that accompanied the thunder. 

Because of Kylo’s irrational fear, Hux had given in and let him pick the movies they were going to watch tonight. Had he known what Kylo had in mind, he might have tried to sway his ideas towards something else. Who knew this guy had a soft spot for romantic comedies?

Hux thought it could be worse. It could be purely romantic movies. He might have thought about pulling Kylo into the bedroom if he had picked _The Notebook_. Hux wouldn’t have lasted ten minutes. But if this movie made him happy and distracted him from the thunderstorm, Hux was happy. He didn’t want Kylo trying to crawl into his lap like Millie. Again.

Hux would never admit to this being his happy place. With the soft constant rain on the windows paired with his lover curled up under his arm and his lovely orange cat splayed between their laps, he felt completely at home. Besides, watching Kylo’s reactions made his choice in movies completely worth it.

It wasn’t an everyday occurrence that Hux got to witness Kylo’s genuine smiles. Hux was an absolute sucker for Kylo’s laughs and the damned crooked smile of his.


End file.
